I cried for you
by Alexinie
Summary: Set after S3E8. Song- I cried for you by Katie Melua. Gene is alone at the office late at night, is it time to say goodbye? Can he say goodbie? Galex. Bit of a rubbish overview... more inside!


**_Just a quick Song-fic that wouldnt leave my head untill it was written! Have a read, i hope you like it, Please review!_**

**_Unfortunatley, i do not own anything! characters owned by Kudos and BBC, song I cried for you, by Katie Melua. _**

**_Lets be honest...We all loved that crime fighting duo of Galex!_**

**_All mistakes are completely my own... you can shoot me later :)_**

* * *

_****__**You're beautiful so silently**_

_**It lies beneath a shade of blue**_

_**It struck me so violently**_

_**When I looked at you**_

The Gov sat glancing around the office, checking no one could see him (after all, he couldn't have people thinking he had gone soft) _this is all because of you Bolls, all for you. _He had never shown this side of himself to anyone else, he couldn't the Manc Lion didn't do giry feelings._ Ha, well that__'__s a load of shit Genie boy._

Gene hunt sat at his desk twirling his now ex DI's warrant card in between his thumb and finger. No not blue; brown. Her beautiful brown eyes pierced his own even now, when the real ones never would again. The picture could never capture the way light swirled in chocolate pools when it caught them, how they sparkled in the sunlight. Dazzling him. His breath caught as he placed the card face up on his desk. His girl.

_**But others pass, they never pause**_

_**To feel that magic in your hand**_

_**To me you're like a wild rose**_

_**They never understand why**_

She had always been so different from the others. From the first day that she showed up and turned his life around. Turned his team around. She had been an inspiration to them, had made them a stronger unit. Had saved them, when they had forgotten themselves who they were. With her brains and her psychology, she had changed him. Forever. She was crazy sometimes; even infuriating in the way she refused to follow his orders. But he idolised her defiance, it is what made her; her. She was the strongest, most beautiful, determined bird he would ever meet. They had become so close over three years, No one could ever come close.

_**I cried for you**_

_**When the sky cried for you**_

_**And when you went**_

_**I became a hopeless drifter**_

_**But this life was not for you**_

_**Though I learned from you**_

_**That beauty need only be a whisper**_

_His_ eyes stung as memories tortured his insides. He had never told her how he felt. How could he? Their parting farewell still clung to him like a dead weight. It was one he would never shift. The memory of her soft lips tickled like a whisper on his. She was right; he couldn't do this without her. But he would. He would make himself. Live for her, in memory of what could have been. His reflection caught in the glass of his cabinet, he studied his own face. After Sam, he hated himself, when Alex had come; she had reminded him who he was. Now she was gone, the face he saw looking back at him was again only a reflection. A shell of a man. Like the picture card was the shell of a woman. The woman he… he couldn't bring himself to say it. And that was the worst part of all, because he knew she would have hated that, she would have told him to man up, to stop running away from the truth and being such a weak, soppy, poofy, girly, nonce. Alright, maybe worded slightly differently. His lips curled at the thought.

_**I'll cross the sea for a different world**_

_**With your treasure, a secret for me to hold**_

Picking up the card again, he studied every inch of her face. The face he knew so well. He wanted so badly to follow her into the Railway Arms. To tell her she ment everything to him, that the world shattered when she left it. But he knew he couldn't, this world needed him too much at the moment, she had just lost her daughter, had discovered she was dead, she had enough to deal with, without him going all shakespear on her. He was all that was left of the memory of her, and no one knew how he felt about his DI. His Bolly. They never would; she would be his secret, only his, to re-live in the dead of night, when no one was looking. She was like a dream now, but the feelings that tore at him were some of the most real he had ever felt. He blinked, refusing to show how weak he felt on the outside, unable to stop the burn at the back of his throat inside.

_**In many years they may forget**_

_**This love of ours or that we met**_

_**They may not know**_

_**How much you meant to me**_

He drained his glass. There was no point dwelling on the past, or dreaming about what could have been. She was gone now. She was at peace, where she should be, where she deserved to be. They were worlds apart now, and nothing could change that. She had been his best friend. Not in the way Sam had been, that was another thing that couldn't be erased by endless amounts of whiskey and work focus, just a perk of the job- help others find peace, pick up the pieces left. Hunt and Drake. Gov and Bolly. Unbreakable. That was what meant everything to him. That was the Alex Drake he loved. Would always love.

_**I cried for you**_

_**And the sky cried for you**_

_**And when you went**_

_**I became a hopeless drifter**_

_**But this life was not for you**_

_**Though I learned from you**_

_**That beauty need only be a whisper**_

He allowed one solitary tear to track down his cheek. God, what had she done to him? Gene Hunt didn't get involved like this. And Gene Hunt did not bloody _cry_! He didn't brush the tear away though. Instead he stared at the card until his eyesight blurred too badly to recognise anything he saw. He laid back in his chair, and closed his eyes. The image of his office only to be replaced with the image of Alex.

_**Without you now I see**_

_**How fragile the world can be**_

_**And I know you've gone away**_

_**But in my heart you'll always stay**_

It had been a whole week. He had received a whole new team of _transfers_. The whole office had changed, the atmosphere of the place. It was no longer home. Home had walked away in the form of red size 7 heels, a black leather jacket, a beret, cropped black hair, a moustache and a bloody perm ;through the railway arm's pub door. Leaving nothing but a kiss, pain, and a team-less DCI. _Bloody brilliant. Thank you life, for dealing me such a great hand_.

He couldn't bring himself to clear out her desk, so it sat exactly the same as it did the day she left. No one made any attempt to clear it, one look from Gene had stopped that thought in its tracks. They had all wondered who this DI Drake was, and what they had done to Gene, but he felt no need to grace them with the truth, and the rest of the team knew better than to talk about her in his presence.

She whispered to him still, in his ear.

_You have to stop hurting yourself Gene. What's done is done. When its all over ill be waiting for you, ill always wait. _

_Very well Lady Bolls, but your forgetting, its me doing all the bloody work still! Lazy cow leaving me behind to do the real work. You just make sure you wait, because ive got news for you missus. Were not done! Not by a long shot! I'm not forgetting Bolls, never again. You just keep waiting; the Gene Genie will always be where he is needed._

_I know, im not going anywhere. Who else would stand up to you, and tell you that you were wrong?_

_Ha! Women. Oh, Bolls, i forgot to say something._

_What Gene? _Her voice faded ever so slightly, and he could pictire her holding her breath.

_I love you Alex._

_I love you too Gene._

Her calm voice followed him everywhere now, in every case, she chirped in, helped him in her own way. The look of confusion of his team's faces when he had come out with some psychology crap the other day was hilarious. They were still a team, always would be. He didn't want to move her things out of the office, to make it official, but it had to be done, he would do it tonight. He would box up all of her possessions and take them back to his house, to sit alongside the rest of her belongings from her flat, which he had cleared out earlier that week. He couldn't get rid of it all, and he couldn't shunt her life here into some cupboard under the stairs, so her things just sat in his hall, in his back room, in his spare room. He knew they would probably always be there. Her coat resting next to his on the hook.

_**I cried for you**_

_**When the sky cried for you**_

_**And when you went**_

_**I became a hopeless drifter**_

_**But this life was not for you**_

_**Though I learned from you**_

_**That beauty need only be a whisper.**_

He took a pair of scissors, and slowly, carefully cut out her picture. Tears no longer clouded his vision. He slipped it silently behind his own picture in his own warrant card, and paced long even strides out of the office, placing his card in the front pocket of his shirt. Silently turned out the lights, and went home. _You know what Bolls? We__'__re a team, fighting the rot together. Unbreakable. Hunt and Drake, forever. _

He sniffed. Struth, he was going to break into song.

* * *

**So there we go :) hope you liked it Please Review! **

**Sorry if ive made Genes character too soft, but i had to write it after watching the AMAZING last episode! :D xx**


End file.
